


【授翻】【冬盾无差】find map and draw a straight line

by YeastChalk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M, insults as endearments, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeastChalk/pseuds/YeastChalk
Summary: Bucky了解他胜过一切，但是Steve确定他并不知道这个。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	【授翻】【冬盾无差】find map and draw a straight line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).
  * A translation of [Find a map and draw a straight line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236668) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



“别晃悠了，Steve。我知道你在外面。”

就好像Bucky的声音是一个四星将领刚刚经过一样，Steve下意识地迅速立正，然后窘迫地溜进房间。Bucky穿着背心，吊儿郎当地枕手靠在行军床上，刚洗完的头发还很潮湿。他斜斜地咬着一支没点燃的香烟。

“我没在晃悠。”

Bucky嘴唇动了动，就像以往每次他在笑又不想显露出来那样；Steve从来没有想过他还能再见到这个。这个熟悉的表情如此让他怀念，甚至五脏六腑都不安地扭到了一起。

“我还不知道你吗，你就在晃悠啊。”Bucky最终还是笑出声来。

Steve短暂地闭上眼睛，让这种感觉冲刷过他的全身。“哼。下次你就自己救自己去吧。”

Bucky拿下巴指指床沿：“坐坐吧。”

Steve僵直地坐了下来。他以为自己已经习惯了比以前占据更多空间，但是现在他可以清晰感受到胯部传来Bucky小腿紧贴着的热意，这让他皮肤发紧地绷着骨头。他快速地小小吸一口气，试图平静狂跳的心脏。

“我快搞定他们了，”Bucky说，而这回轮到Steve大笑出声；他的胸腔感觉怪怪的，像是零钱在一个老旧的锡罐里丁零当啷撞来撞去，不过他觉得听起来倒还正常。也不一定，因为他看见Bucky的表情微妙地变了，稍微柔软了一些。“嘿，”Bucky说，“我挺好的。多谢你。”

Steve微笑回去。“也就是我每天的工作吧。”

“周日再效率双倍。”Bucky咧嘴笑了，“照这个速度，再过几周你就真的能痛扁希特勒了。”

Steve再次大笑，这次听起来自然多了。“能见到你真的很好。”他觉得这句话并不足以表达他到底有多高兴，但是，他想，大概世上并没有合适的词句存在。

Bucky挥了挥手又枕回脑后。“我也是，哥们，尽管你突然变大了这么多。”

Steve考虑了一下要不要脱掉上衣好让Bucky更清楚地看他的变化，但是那实在很诡异而且不妥；再者，Bucky对 **他** 早已如此熟悉，那多出来的几百磅肌肉——尽管Steve是在他们分别之后得到的——并不会影响这一点。话说回来，他又希望Bucky没有这么了解他，不然他就会知道Steve怎样在想着、几乎渴望着脱掉上衣向他展示自己，就像孔雀开屏求偶，只为也许这样Bucky就会用望着姑娘们的眼神看他。

Steve知道对Bucky这样怀有情感是不被普遍接受的。他以前以为这只是因为Bucky是他最好的朋友——也是唯一的朋友，说真的——总在别人嘲笑时为他挺身而出；或者因为女孩子们从不青睐他这样瘦骨嶙峋的小个子，而Bucky一直对他另眼相待。他也曾以为这只是又一个生理缺陷，一个他从未告知任何人的问题，一个也已经被血清治愈的疾病。

他感受到胸口突然发紧，就像以前哮喘发作的前兆；Steve用力吞下这种感觉，想， **看来不是这样啊** 。

“你还好吧？”Bucky坐起来，把一只手搭在他肩膀上。“需要什么吗？”

“我没事。”Steve嘴硬道。他一直是个糟糕的说谎家。Bucky了解他胜过一切，但是Steve确定他并不知道这个。Steve暗自期望他永远不会发现。

“真的吗？你僵得像个木板。”他用力捏捏Steve的肩膀，而后者发现自己完全不受控制地靠向这触碰。

Steve叹息，从Phillip告诉他Bucky阵亡开始紧绷的神经终于放松了一点。“当我以为你死了的时候——”

Bucky点点头。“但我并没有。”他的手移到Steve的颈后轻柔地捏了捏。他的手指温热又粗糙，令人感觉安心又为此紧张。“所以别再这样了，好吗？”Steve任由他单手揽住自己，并松松地搂了回去，小心地把手放在对方的髋骨和背上。没有人会怀疑这个拥抱。他把脸埋在Bucky的肩膀上，近乎心痛地呼吸他身上熟悉的味道。

Steve想要——他渴望——他并不知道自己想要怎样。那不重要。Bucky活着。Steve可以感受到对方的胸膛随呼吸起伏。这就够了。必须止步于此。

“好的，”他近乎叹息地说，转过头去，嘴唇触到Bucky锁骨上光洁的皮肤。

Bucky僵硬了。Steve立马转回去。“Steve？”

“看来比我想的更累人啊，”他说，露出一个虚弱的微笑，“营救你这样的傻瓜是个艰巨任务。”

Bucky摇了摇头，Steve觉得对方会对此不以为意，然后任由自己，就像对待他其他的古怪行为。然而Bucky从嘴里拿下香烟，倾身向前亲吻了他。

Steve放任自己记住与Bucky嘴唇相贴的温暖感觉，饱尝痛饮这样触碰，仿若电流窜过全身，然后他抽身回来，一路退到门口，徒留Bucky坐在床上，神色莫辨。

“你还老说我是更傻的那个。”

“Bucky。”他紧紧靠在门板上，就好像有人马上要冲进来逮捕他们一样。“你不是——我们不能——”他移开眼神，而Bucky如此坚定地凝视着他。“这不行。”

“是吗？”

“我喜欢姑娘。 **你** 喜欢姑娘。”

Bucky耸耸肩。“也许我喜欢你。”

Steve碰了碰自己的前胸。“你喜欢 **这个** ，不是——不是我。”

“你真是个傻瓜。”Bucky从逼仄的行军床上站起来，两步走到Steve跟前抓住他的肩膀。Steve忍不住再次花了一秒觉得比Bucky高的感觉实在很奇怪，然后Bucky再一次亲吻了他。这个吻不再是嘴唇紧闭相触那样纯洁；Bucky的舌头挤进他的口中，抵着他的上颚滑动，这惊得Steve喘息，他感受着这触感，还有Bucky压着他的重量坚实。这比他夜半暗自的幻想还要美好太多，因为这是真实的，这是 **Bucky** 。

Bucky的手攥着Steve的上衣，指节紧紧压进他的胸口；这本应让Steve感到疼痛，但是感受他们如此紧密让他精神振奋。他把手放在Bucky臀上，除此之外不知道该放哪里；他的舌头无措直到Bucky与他纠缠。他不确定自己以后除了一直继续这个之外还能不能再做到别的事。

然后Bucky放开了他。

Steve舔舔嘴唇，想象他仍旧能尝Bucky的味道，然后说：“这是什么？”他的声音听起来如此干哑，就像以前狂奔时因为肺而喘不上气。

“给你点东西想想。等你得出结论了告诉我。”他的手越过Steve把门打开，“现在赶紧出去，起床号早得很。”

Steve晕头晕脑跌跌撞撞地回到自己的地方，嘴唇震颤，心跳如鼓。尽管还要起很早，他却完全没怎么睡着，也没能想出什么结果来。

早餐时，他挨着Bucky坐下，得到了一个熟悉的咧嘴笑和对方眼中流露的了然会意神色。Steve轻柔地撞了一下他的膝盖。Bucky推搡回来，他们就这样安静地打闹着进食。Steve相信，不管发生什么，一切都会没事的。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自"Setthe Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol & Martha Wainwright
> 
> 译者的话：没有beta，请大力捉虫orz
> 
> 是11年的粮，很古早…！但是很细腻很柔情，如果有错都在我


End file.
